


Passionflower

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Big F, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Uh f to Tom, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tom wanted to be happy for Edd.





	Passionflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hippity hoppity everyone! I'm back with another story! Sorry that this one is, once again, focused on Tom. If you guys want me to write a story solely focused on TordEdd, then give me a scenario in the comments. With that aside, I hope you all still enjoy! Comments are always appreciated and I hope you guys have a great day!

It’s been years. 

 

It’s been years since Tord and Edd first got together. 

 

It’s been years since that dull, numbing ache within Tom first started. He could remember the day as clearly as ever, even though it’s been years. Out of everything he wanted to forget, he could never truly forget that. 

 

Of course, he wasn’t there for the actual confession. But, he remembered Edd cheerfully telling him and Matt about it. He remembered Tord’s flustered expression as his eyes darted from side to side and the sheepish grin he wore. He seemed to be happy standing beside Edd. 

 

He remembered Matt congratulating them. He didn’t say much, but he did congratulate them and made some sort of teasing remark toward Edd that got a snarky reply. 

 

He remembered how he was unable to hold his own tongue. He could recall shouting at them, shouting at  _ Tord _ . It was no surprise that he didn’t trust the Norwegian, but the issue was much deeper than that. Eventually, Tom stormed off to his room, which earned an eyeroll from the other three. Tom could be so dramatic. 

 

He remembered drinking until he couldn’t feel. He locked himself in his room and stayed in there like a child having a tantrum. 

 

That was when the coughing started. At first, it was light, like the kind of cough you’d have when you got a cold. But, it soon turned into hacking. He swore that he was going to cough up a lung by the time this was over. It hurt like hell, as if there were needles inside of his chest that would scratch up his throat every time he coughed. 

 

After a few agonizing minutes, the coughing had ceased. Tom finally opened his eyes, and was greeted with a horrific sight. 

 

His own blood was splattered on the bed covers, tinting it red. But, what was more concerning(and equally confusing) were the bright green petals that laid on top of his blood-stained covers. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that what he saw was real. To his disappointment, the petals were still there. 

 

He remembered shoving the petals into one of his recently emptied bottles and ignoring the blood until later. First, he had to figure out what the hell was going on. 

 

After a bit of research, the only conclusion he could come to was that he had the Hanahaki disease. But, he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to accept that the person he loved didn’t feel the same. Or, rather, they were with someone  _ else _ . 

 

He wanted to be happy for Edd, but he couldn’t. He remembered the bitter feeling he felt rise in his chest like the petals that grew in his heart and lungs. It suffocated him, like he was constantly having a panic attack. 

 

He remembered breaking down into tears that night. It was stupid, really. He should just hold his tongue and be(or, at least act) happy for the two. Yet, here he was, crying like a teenage girl who just got rejected. He ended up crying for the rest of the night. 

 

It’s been years since then, and it’s a wonder that he hasn’t died yet. 

 

It seemed like as Tord and Edd grew to love each other more, the more bitter Tom felt. The more the petals grew. 

 

Even without the whole “Hanahaki” thing, he still didn’t trust Tord. He didn’t want him to hurt Edd. So, he kept a close eye on Tord. If Tord even did  _ one  _ thing wrong, Tom would never let him hear the end of it. 

 

Yet, even though it’s been years, Tom never heard anything bad. In fact, Edd would talk about how  _ great  _ Tord was. The only time he’d complain was when Tord would eat the last slice of bacon. At least that didn’t change. And, while Tom absolutely  _ despised  _ to admit it, Tord did seem genuinely sweet. Tom would find that Tord would do his own small acts of kindness toward Edd to show his love. It made Tom feel sick to his fucking stomach. It made him cough up more petals and more blood. It made the bitterness grow. 

 

When they all sat together to watch movies and whatnot, Tord and Edd would usually cuddle together. Edd would have an arm around Tord lazily and Tord would be snuggled up against him. Being the petty bitch he was, Tom would always make small noises of disgust whenever he saw them like that. They wouldn’t usually verbally reply, though. Edd would just roll his eyes. 

 

On top of the bitterness, Tom began to feel fear. He could tell that everyone in the house was getting sick of his seemingly unwarranted hostility and bitterness. He hadn’t told anyone about it, and no one had seen him cough up the petals, as he’d usually run away before doing so. No one knew and he didn’t want anyone to know. He refused to admit that he had feelings for  _ anyone _ , plus it’d just complicate things more than they already were. 

 

Tom was starting to cough up more blood and more petals. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before this disease killed him. Until he finally suffocated on his own bitter feelings of unrequited love. He was running out of time and options. There was no chance that Edd would ever love him back, so there were really only two options: Get the surgery and lose the feelings for Edd, or keep the feelings and let them kill him. 

 

The answer seemed to be easy. But, in reality, it was a lot harder. He’s had feelings for Edd since fucking high school. It almost felt...wrong to just get rid of feelings like that. Plus, what if the surgery didn’t work? What if he kept the feelings, and he was just stuck in an eternal hell loop? 

 

Tom laid in his bed, tossing his options around in his head. Though, the memories of all the times he had seen Edd happy with Tord plagued his mind as well. Edd was happy with Tord, even an idiot could tell that. And, as indignant and jealous as he felt, he didn’t want to make Edd upset himself. He didn’t want to do the very thing he felt Tord would do.

 

It wasn’t fair. This seemed so easy, yet so hard. Why couldn’t he just not fucking feel anything? Why did he have to feel such bitter jealousy every time he saw Edd display affection to Tord? Why did he have to feel anything? 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as his thoughts began to turn on him and degrade him. He wanted everything to stop. Even as he drank, nothing changed. He was left as depressed and as bitter as ever. He was left still indecisive. 

 

Empty bottles filled with green petals were hidden in his closet. He could see them from his bed. It was almost as if they were taunting him. He could never have what he wanted. 

 

He shot up as he began to hack, blood spewing out of his mouth and hitting the already stained sheets. Petals began to come out as well, their bright green being tinted with a crimson red. The tears that were in his eyes now streamed down his face. It was agonizing, yet he had gotten used to it in some twisted way. After he had sat like that, coughing and crying for a few moments, he laid back down in bed. 

 

Maybe Edd would be happier if he was dead. Maybe  _ he  _ would be happier if he was dead.

 

It wouldn’t be long until then, anyway. 


End file.
